


...Oui, le monde est trop petit pour qu'ils ne se rencontreront pas

by Qwerty_from_Wilde



Series: True Route Ending [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Flashback, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-True Route, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_from_Wilde/pseuds/Qwerty_from_Wilde
Summary: [SPOILER EPILOGO: FANFICTION BASATA SULLA TRUE ENDING][ShuAke + Friendship!ShuKita]Il vento gli scompiglia i capelli, sembra un “ben fatto”, “ben tornato” dal suo familiare più affettuoso. Respira l’odore dell’oceano, mentre la luce fa brillare l’acqua: è a casa.“Futaba mi ha insegnato qualcosa sui videogiochi. Mi ha parlato di giochi di ruolo, di percorsi che il protagonista può intraprendere, della serie di scelte che può far arrivare al vero finale della sua storia. Si chiama true route ending se non sbaglio. Venendo qui, guardandomi indietro, ho pensato che questo scenario sia la tua true route. Consideralo come un regalo di buon augurio per il futuro”.





	...Oui, le monde est trop petit pour qu'ils ne se rencontreront pas

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il mio debutto nel fandom di Persona 5, con una oneshot che dovrebbe avere vari sequel che formeranno una serie.  
> La storia parte dalla _true ending_ del gioco, per tanto contiene spoiler su ogni parte di esso ed invito a non leggere se state al momento seguendo l’anime o non avete finito di giocare, l’ultima cosa che vorrei fare è rovinare un’avventura bellissima che merita di esser vissuta a pieno, senza spoiler.  
>  Non si sa quale sia la città natale di Ren Amamiya (userò questo nome, sì), ma vedendosi l’oceano nel finale ho supposto che doveva trattarsi di una località marittima, non lontanissima da Tokyo, ma con uno stile di vita decisamente non metropolitano. All’interno della prefettura di Shizuoka ho trovato [Matsuzaki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matsuzaki,_Shizuoka), un luogo che ho ritenuto perfetto per i miei scopi narrativi (soprattutto futuri) e il cui posizionamento permetteva la vista di un tramonto sull’oceano, di cui vi sono anche immagini suggestive sul web.  
> Ultime note importanti: questa fanfiction è una ShuAke (Protagonista/Akechi) ed è stato dato un ruolo importante al libro di Maurice Leblanc _Arsène Lupin contro Herlock Sholmes_ , con tanto di qualche citazione (anche in francese).  
> Vi auguro buona lettura e chiedo alla fine di lasciare un feedback, anche critico, per poter migliorare sempre più e dare un futuro alla serie che ho progettato. Ci aggiorniamo nelle note finali.

 

  
  
Il vento gli scompiglia i capelli, sembra un _“ben fatto”_ , _“ben tornato”_ dal suo familiare più affettuoso. Respira l’odore dell’oceano, mentre la luce fa brillare l’acqua: è a casa.  
  
È il tipo di scenario che Yusuke trasformerebbe in arte, che si sposa bene con le risate di Ann e in cui Ryuji risulta del tutto inopportuno con il suo entusiasmo, ma può capirlo per una volta.  
Makoto ferma il furgoncino – vuole godersi il paesaggio – per tutti diventa un invito a scendere, Futaba è la prima a gettarsi fuori dall’auto cercando di raggiungere dei gabbiani; quante cose cambiano, quanto le persone cambiano. Quel pensiero rende il paesaggio un po’ malinconico, ma bastano le unghie di Morgana contro il braccio per farlo tornare alla realtà: “Ren, Ren, voglio vedere l’oceano!”. È la sua prima volta, potrà assuefarsi di quella vista e forse stancarsi quando sarà abitudine, persino il sushi potrebbe annoiarlo, chissà...  
Haru prende un cestino dal cofano, Ren l’aiuta, anche se sa che un cestino non è niente in confronto a un’ascia.  
Ha bisogno di tempo, di riabituare l’occhio, per tornare a sentirsi a suo agio a casa, a Matsuzaki.  
  
“Ragazze, avete il costume dietro, vero?” la domanda di Ryuji fa pensare che nulla è cambiato, ma Ren sa che tutto – ma proprio tutto – non è più lo stesso. Neanche Ryuji.  
“No, Ann non ha il costume dietro” fa Haru con un sorriso sottile e cortese, che non fa prendere colore solo al volto di Ann. Ryuji guarda Ann, poi Haru e calcia la sabbia, mentre quest’ultima gli offre un onigiri.  
“Ryuji è uno scemo. Sceeeemo” fa a debita distanza Futaba, sul bagnasciuga, inseguendo un granchio che cerca riparo tra gli scogli poco distanti; ad arrivare per primo ad occuparli è Yusuke, albo di fogli bianchi alla mano e acquarelli che vedono luce una volta estratti da una valigetta. Giusto, l’oceano è uno dei soggetti preferiti di ogni pittore.  
Ren osserva Ryuji e Ann – non troppo vicini tra loro, ma neanche troppo lontani – giocare sul bagnasciuga con le onde, tirandosi indietro per evitarle, mentre Futaba ha ormai raggiunto gli scogli – con Morgana al seguito –  e cerca il granchio tra le insenature. Haru ha preferito stendere il telo e improvvisare una merenda che potrebbe benissimo essere un’apericena, ma a base di tè, un tè già pronto che versa a Makoto, seduta al fianco dell’altra. Nel mezzo della sabbia Ren è il pesce fuor d’acqua.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               
Il cielo è rosato, Ren ha avvertito i suoi genitori del suo arrivo per cena, di ospiti per cena, gli amici che credevano non si sarebbe mai fatto.  
Decide di raggiungere anche lui gli scogli (ha dato lì il suo primo bacio, alle medie, l’oceano l’ha ispirato ad esser coraggioso in quel momento), si muove tra essi agile e non è merito del Joker che è in lui, ma della sua infanzia fatta di caccia al granchio e conchiglie ( _dona una conchiglia alla ragazza che ti piace, falle sentire il suono delle onde, lo amerà_. Così ha dato il suo primo bacio).  
Si siede dietro a Yusuke osservandolo curioso nel lavoro; è così veloce nell’abbozzare il paesaggio, naturale per lui come respirare. In movimenti quasi meccanici, veloci, precisi, vengono preparati gli acquerelli mentre le voci degli altri e il suono delle onde sembrano lontani. Dipingere dev’esser bello, vorrebbe imparare Ren, ma non sa tenere una matita in mano e non crede avrebbe mai l’ispirazione.  
Se solo (con) qualcun altro avesse visto l’oceano e sentito il suono delle onde nelle conchiglie…  
Forse sono le piccole cose a cambiar tutto, a bilanciare in modo diverso gli eventi, come nell’attenzione che un artista ha nel creare i colori. Dal giallo può nascere il verde o l’arancio, dal rosso il rosa o il viola, la serie di scelte fatte da Ren sembrano scelte di colori scuri, ma sono colori caldi che lo abbracciano in quel paesaggio.  
  
“Ren, ti verrò a trovare più spesso!” la dichiarazione di Yusuke fa tornare Ren alla realtà, a risposte più da lui: “è una minaccia?”.  
  
Yusuke non l’ascolta davvero: “questo paesaggio è una grande forma d’ispirazione”.  
  
“Più del Mementos?”.  
  
“Più del Mementos”.  
  
“Non è forse… ecco… banale? È una spiaggia come tante, tramonti così si vedono ovunque”.  
  
“Non è banale, non è come tanti, è il paesaggio che c’è ora” Ren non crede di seguirlo, e non incalza. Yusuke però non lascia cadere il discorso: “quello che senti ora non è quello che senti ovunque, su un’altra spiaggia, o un’altra città, no?”. Oh, forse può capire cosa intende.  
Abbraccia le gambe, le stringe un po’ più a sé, lasciando il silenzio all’artista al lavoro, mentre intorno a loro cielo e mare prendono sfumature più rosee. Sul foglio bianco sono protagonisti solo colori caldi.

 

 *****  
  
  
  
**23 ottobre 2016**

**  
**

 

 **  
** Il legno di ciliegio del Leblanc ha assorbito nel tempo gli aromi di arabica e robusta. Ogni caffè preparato ha lasciato la sua essenza in quello spazio, ogni cliente che varca la porta è abbracciato da fragranze inusuali per i nasi giapponesi. Forse è questo a rendere il Leblanc unico: un espresso ordinato in un cafè alla moda di Roppongi non ha lo stesso sapore di quello del piccolo locale in Yongen-Jaya.

Ren vuole credere che siano quel tipo di sensazioni ad aver portato lì Goro Akechi, diventato cliente abituale da qualche settimana. Sta servendo quello che ormai è diventato _il solito_ , riempendo con i suoni del mestiere il silenzio che Yongen aveva da offrire nei pomeriggi di pioggia, quando Sojiro era lontano perché bastava la semplice presenza di Ren per potersi occupare di un cliente. Il solito.  
Al fianco di Akechi giace – non casualmente – una copia di _Arsèn_ _e Lupin contro Herlock Sholmes_ di Maurice Leblanc: copertina scura, niente illustrazioni, se non una piccola gabbia d’oro con dentro un uccellino, più che un disegno un’incisione color oro per dare un tocco di personalità a un libro che poteva risultare anonimo a un primo sguardo. Ren ha notato che la gabbia è aperta e vuota sull’altro lato, come se indicasse il finale del percorso narrativo illustrato da Leblanc.  
Akechi è inusualmente silenzioso, quindi Ren decide di aprir bocca e sorprenderlo: “ _se qualcuno avesse potuto sorprenderli in quell’istante, sarebbe stato uno spettacolo commovente il primo incontro di questi due uomini così potentemente armati, tutti e due veramente superiori e destinati fatalmente per le loro speciali attitudini a scontarsi contro due forze uguali che l’ordine delle cose spinge l’una contro l’altra attraverso lo spazio_ ”.

Akechi alza lo sguardo interessato verso Ren, più dedito ad asciugare bicchieri che dare attenzioni al suo cliente, ma può facilmente immaginare con quale grazia lo sguardo del detective sia passato dal libro a lui. Può immaginare uno zampillo di compiacimento in quegli occhi dal colore del tè. Ironico per un amante del caffè.

“…credo che l’uccellino in gabbia si riferisca a quello” prosegue Ren, stavolta incontrando lo sguardo di Akechi. Sorride il detective, come in televisione, come davanti a un obiettivo, come davanti a qualsiasi cosa contro cui può scontrarsi. Visto che Akechi è al Leblanc a Ren quel sorriso non piace, ma vede le labbra distese solo per pochi secondi, poi la loro curva cambia e si uniforma allo sguardo in un’espressione vagamente malinconica, forse teatrale, ma con più autenticità di quanto sia abituato.  
  
“Parli del destino Amamiya?”.  
  
“Se non di quello di cos’altro?”.  
  
“Non ti facevo un gran lettore, addirittura in grado di citare i passi di ciò che leggi”.  
  
“Non sei molto Sherlock Holmes a quanto pare” lo prende in giro Ren per l’assunzione superficiale.  
  
“Dovrei esserlo?” la domanda ha un sottile tranello, la trappola era già stata anticipata. Gli occhi di Akechi non ricordano il tè, sono fiamme, sono vivi ora più che mai, come quelli di Joker nella Metaverse, gli occhi di una Wild Card. Per Ren vale la pena sedersi di fronte e parlare alla stessa altezza, mettendo da parte i compiti da barista.  
  
“Non è forse il sogno di ogni detective quello di essere come Sherlock Holmes?”.  
  
“Assunzione superficiale” ribatte, come se quella fosse una partita a scacchi.  
  
Ren non vorrebbe uscire dall’argomento, ma guarda il libro tra l’annoiato e il dispiaciuto, mentre la pioggia cade violenta e l’orecchio attende il rombo di un tuono che non arriva. “Akechi-san… lo sai, non hai bisogno di una cosa come quella per… parlare. Posso fare assunzioni superficiali, ma da quel poco e niente che ti conosco non ti manca la parola e hai il dono dell’eloquenza”. Anche Akechi guarda il suo libro dopo un sorso di caffè e lascia continuare Ren. “Seriamente: portare un libro di Maurice Leblanc al Leblanc e metterlo in bella mostra? Hai molto più stile” e forse sta esagerando, ma vuole scuoterlo, provocarlo, raggiungere il suo punto d’ebollizione. Ren vuole che quel caffè risulti amaro al punto che lo zucchero non basti e debba parlare.  
  
“Mi dispiace”, è sempre formale e distante. “Credevo fosse una buona lettura da rispolverare, in grado di ispirare in questo posto che trovo accogliente. Mi piace l’Holmes di Leblanc. Anche per il solo fatto che si chiama Herlock Sholmes: non è infallibile. Credo che sia positivo ricordarlo, tenere a mente che gli eroi non sono onnipotenti come divinità, non credi?”.  
  
C’è qualcosa che Ren non afferra nell’espressione dell’altro, è un misto di consapevolezza, distaccata, ma anche confortante, sembra… sembra che si trattenga dal sorridere realmente e per questo incalza, Ren vuole capire Goro Akechi: “è perché il lavoro è stancante e l’ambiente esigente? C’è… qualcosa che non va Akechi-san?”. Immagina quale possa essere la risposta, probabilmente per Akechi è solo una falsa cortesia, se non la ricerca di un vantaggio, un punto interrogativo che aspetta di essere affilato per il domani e penetrare nella carne.  
  
Akechi non sorride, non si autocommisera, non è neanche triste, è oggettivo: “no, non è quello. A volte è stancante, ma non è quello, devo…” torna presente, vivo, finalmente onesto nel sorridere. “Devo solo aspettare”.  
È un bel sorriso pensa Ren, che abbassa lo sguardo e sorride a sua volta, come un bambino che cavalca l’onda di un momento disteso. Di cosa poi stia parlando Akechi non ne ha idea, forse parla di un passo falso dei Phantom Thieves, o di crescere professionalmente, ma il contenuto della risposta non gli interessa come il suo sorriso. “Sei sempre così loquace Akechi-san che… mi hai fatto preoccupare”.  
  
“Preoccupare?” è sorpreso, “perché?”.  
  
“Prima il pretesto per parlare, poi le risposte telegrafiche… ti ho detto che sei il benvenuto qui, no?” era successo l’estate appena passata e non era stato un invito strategico. C’è qualcosa nascosto nella storia del bambino indesiderato, il bastardo dal padre poco di buono; Ren vuole entrarci, capire, disseppellire ad ogni costo e pericolo. È il sentiero in cui i cartelli che segnalano _‘vietato accedere’_ rendono il percorso invitante.  
“E sei il benvenuto per bere, quanto per parlare. Anche se sono cose che non capisco, che non posso capire”.  
  
Il silenzio è oro in quel momento. La pioggia fuori scroscia più dolcemente, come un riflesso.  
  
“Ti avevo detto che posso aiutarti a fare deduzioni, no?” l’atmosfera è più leggera, Ren può tornare ai suoi piatti e bicchieri e possono indossare i loro sorrisi provocatori.  
  
“Lo ricordo bene Akechi-san. Se fossi stata una ragazza credo avrei chiamato la polizia” le sopracciglia di Akechi sembrano uscire dalla sua fronte nella sorpresa, non ha davvero capito…?  
Ren ride e cerca di chiarificare l’atmosfera di quando, nel sottopassaggio di Shibuya, Akechi si è avvicinato e con voce bassa gli ha chiesto di potersi parlare in privato. Lo guarda e studia il tono giusto – lento e caldo –  per aiutare lui Akechi a fare deduzioni.  
“Tu che mi dici che sono interessante… incontro ravvicinato, tête-à-tête… vuoi parlare solo con me, incontrarmi… tono basso, sguardo diretto… ti offri di aiutarmi a fare deduzioni, _senpai_. Suona  
più convincente delle ripetizioni di matematica. Esistono certi filmetti a bassissimo budget con trame più originali”.  
Ad ogni parola, gradualmente, il colore del volto del detective s’intensifica fino a diventare di un delizioso rosato che esplode in una risata.  
Ren si mette teatralmente una mano alla fronte “la mancanza di originalità è tipica dei ragazzi popolari, per voi è tutto facile”.  
  
Akechi fa fatica a trattenere il riso, si piega su se stesso, toccando quasi con la fronte il bancone. “Hai una fervida immaginazione Amamiya-kun”.  
  
“No, sono un ragazzo normale Akechi-san” fa sospirando, mentre l’altro cerca di ricomporsi.  
  
“Stai dicendo che sono anormale?”.  
  
“Non credo che un Principe Detective Prodigio, Idol delle Teenager con foto che vengono vendute tra otaku ad Akihabara, rientri nello standard di normalità per un adolescente”.  
  
“Vendono mie foto a-…? Sembra quasi invidia la tua”.  
  
“Invidia? No, grazie, non vorrei mai le attenzioni di giganti otaku sudaticci, vestiti delle facce delle loro eroine loli, che sfogano le loro frustrazioni ormonali sulle mie foto” a quel punto sa di aver rovinato l’adolescenza di Goro Akechi, che ci penserà più volte al giorno, ma crede possa benissimo immaginare senza sforzo che un idol è oggetto di queste basse attenzioni.  
  
 Il suo _eww_ disgustato lo rende così umano. “Grazie per aver migliorato la mia giornata Amamiya-kun”.  
  
“Sono sicuro che nella tua perfetta e brillante persona, il tuo acume investigativo poteva arrivarci da solo e la tua razionalità può digerire il fatto che il mondo di internet, e ancor più quello degli otaku, ha una versione porno di qualsiasi realtà ontologica”.  
  
“Amamiya-kun…” lo richiama con una certa serietà, “non cercare mai di dialogare con una persona con problemi depressivi, che pratica autolesionismo e ha pensieri suicidi: velocizzeresti la sua dipartita dal mondo”. Ed è Ren a ridere questa volta: “felice di essere utile all’umanità”.  
Solo dopo ragiona sulla possibilità che Futaba potrebbe sentirlo, ma a giudicare dal fatto che Morgana è con lei, probabilmente è una di quelle rare volte in cui è lontana dal pc. Eventualmente si scuserà con lei comprando dōjinshi dei Feather Rangers con la promessa di accompagnarla al Comiket invernale. Ren crede sia un prezzo equo da pagare, perché Akechi è rilassato, ha riso, è senza maschera e ora si lamenta teatralmente del suo supposto trauma e della mancanza di empatia del suo barista, cercando di estorcergli un caffè in più che Ren decide di preparargli con piacere – ma più dovere – senza seguire la ricetta di Sojiro, prendendo la via del farlo con un po’ d’amore. Quando lo serve avverte il suo cliente: “questo è un po’ più amaro dell’altro, ho aggiunto un ingrediente segreto”.  
  
“…c’è una qualche allusione sessuale che non capisco, Amamiya-kun?”.  
  
Ren ci pensa un attimo prima di rilanciare serissimo (ed offeso): “sei un pervertito Akechi-san”.  
  
“Ah, io?”  
  
“Non sono io quello che fa proposte oscene e neanche sono un otaku”.  
  
“Non faccio proposte oscene. E cosa ci facevi ad Akihabara allora?”.  
  
“Non posso esplorare Tokyo? …comunque ogni tanto accompagno lì Futaba o un mio compagno di classe” perché Mishima ancora non ha imparato che non ricaverà niente di felice frequentando maid cafè.  “Una volta ci sono andato anche con Yusuke, per far shopping per Futaba. Speravo di avvicinarli, la cosa ha preso una piega strana: mi sono ritrovato in mutande dentro il Toranohana a fare da modello anatomico per i disegni di Yusuke; contestava le proporzioni dei fumetti amatoriali che Futaba ci aveva richiesto di comprarle. Ha iniziato disegnando le mani e… avrebbe voluto finire con i genitali. Yusuke lo fa per l’arte, certo, una volta mi ha anche chiesto di spogliarmi in chiesa per replicare l’immagine di Cristo, ma posso confermare che farlo ad Akihabara è un’esperienza da molestia, molto traumatizzante”.  
  
“E il pervertito sarei io?”  
  
“Yusuke non è un pervertito, è pazzo, ma non pervertito. Forse”.  
  
“Non stavo parlando dei tuoi opinabili amici, ma di te. Spogliarti in un negozio? In chiesa?”.  
  
“Non mi sono mai spogliato in una chiesa. E ad Akihara sono stato spogliato da Yusuke, nei suoi momenti creativi non ascolta ed è più grosso di me, protestare non serve a molto”.  
  
Quella conversazione è così assurda… Akechi è abituato ai silenzi di Amamiya, ma per qualche ragione quella fredda ed umida giornata autunnale risulta più calda, non solo per il caffè. La sua seconda tazza – gentilmente offerta – è davvero più amara, ma gli piace, lo fa sorridere come le strambe storie che Amamiya racconta. Lui ed i suoi amici…  
  
Ren non lo dice, non crede di essere nella posizione per farlo, ma pensa che se non fosse per la storia dei Phantom Thieves sarebbe bello uscire insieme, tutti insieme, e fare cose stupide come spogliarsi al Toranohana o fare una gita fuori porta, nei campi, o sull’oceano, magari… magari potrebbe mostrare a tutti loro la sua città, Matsuzaki. Molte strade ricordano Yongen, se non fosse per la modernità che si sta imponendo in quanto luogo d’interesse turistico tra zone boschive e spiagge. Il primo anno di superiori – estate – aveva fatto un falò arrostendo marshmallow con i compagni di classe e del club di letteratura, il suo club. Era un piacere semplice, ma un evento quasi trasgressivo per un ragazzino di una piccola città che può solo fantasticare su Tokyo. Un giorno tornerà quella semplicità – sarà doloroso – ma nel suo rientro le cose complicate potrebbero esser risolte, la sua fedina penale potrebbe esser pulita e i suoi amici Phantom Thieves potrebbero venirlo a trovare, seppellendo la loro missione di ladri, Akechi potrebbe esser con loro, potrebbero fare tutti insieme un falò sulla spiaggia a mangiare marshmallow guardando le stelle come a Tokyo non si possono fare.  
Apre bocca per formulare un invito, ma Akechi fa morire tutto sul nascere. “Sei un ragazzo popolare anche tu, dopotutto”.  
  
“Prego?” Dubbio ed imbarazzo colorano il volto di Ren ora.  
  
“Non hai motivo di pensare di non essere un ragazzo popolare” spiega con un mezzo sorriso e l’intenzione di una gentilezza spontanea, ma contenuta. “Hai tanti amici, sei sempre circondato da persone. Sei in ogni luogo di Tokyo, tra i tuoi due, quattro, venti part-time. E leghi con chi hai nel tuo raggio d’azione. Non hai bisogno di essere un detective o un idol, la tua popolarità è esclusivamente tua, perché sei Amamiya-kun e nient’altro”.  
Non c’è niente che sembri più vero dei suoi occhi in quel momento. Non sorride alla fine, c’è qualcosa di amaro – invidia? – che accende lo sguardo, ma non brucia, pur non essendo spento. Quello di Goro Akechi è uno sguardo lucido e il suo tono è perfetto, non si perde nel colore dei complimenti o dei rimproveri. Osserva, seziona la realtà… i suoi capelli non sono fili d’oro o spighe di grano, Goro Akechi ha sempre avuto i capelli castani, mai un tocco angelico. È reale, non un disegno prodotto da deliri televisivi: respira, suda, ride, potrebbe prendere peso e potrebbe indossare t-shirt con immense facce di maghette in rosa e comprare foto di idol su cui scaricare lo stress. Non è immune alla realtà, è vivo, ha toccato davvero con le labbra la tazza del caffè e come lui sente l’aroma trattenuto dal tempo nel Leblanc. Non è Sherlock Holmes e neanche Herlock Sholmes, non lo sarà mai, perché sotto i guanti è fatto di pelle, sangue ed ossa. È più reale di Arsène, è come se dalla sua stessa faccia Ren avesse strappato una nuova maschera e dietro il sangue grondante non ci fosse una creatura sovrannaturale, ma proprio Goro Akechi in cui specchiarsi.  
Lo guarda e vede se stesso, sottochiave nel suo stesso cuore, con Igor volenteroso di riabilitarlo. Misero, insicuro, in gabbia come l’uccellino inciso sulla cover di _Arsène Lupin contro Herlock Sholmes_ , dopotutto gli ha detto che ama l’Herlock Sholmes di Leblanc per la sua fallibilità. Forse è un ribelle anche lui e lo nasconde bene, forse per questo ama Leblanc e il Leblanc con il suo caffè.  
Ren ha consumato tanti curry in compagnia di Sojiro e Futaba, mentre Morgana lamentava il desiderio di sushi e sulla chat collettiva i suoi amici pretendevano le foto della sua cena, era uno scenario domestico che doveva farlo sentire a casa, libero, sicuro, eppure solo le parole di Akechi sembrano dar senso a quei momenti e trasformare il suono della pioggia in echi passati, nelle voci dei suoi genitori delusi, incapaci di credere al proprio figlio.  
Lì, ora, tra caffè, zucchero e curry, può salire e stendersi tra la polvere e il suo letto di fortuna a non guardare un soffitto sconosciuto.  
Crede sia ridicolo che solo ora lo realizzi, ora che tutti sono lontani e solo Akechi è lì: lui è a casa, nel giusto posto nel mondo, nel giusto tempo. Quella realtà, prepotente, rumorosa, disturbata, che si muove tra il marciume degli adulti e ha una vita sotto la metropolitana di Shibuya, ha la poesia di ogni esistenza. I capolavori non sono fatti solo con pennelli ed estro, Sayuri non è l’unica forma di bellezza distillata dall’animo umano.  
Con l’amaro sulla lingua, senza celare invidia, nell’impacciato tentativo di usare un libro come esca, non esiste nessun principe: a parlare e guardarlo è un essere umano come lui, Goro Akechi, che non vede eroi, non sa strappare illusioni e non sa neanche dire bugie in fondo. Parla di Ren Amamiya, non Joker, Akechi si è riferito a lui, a quello che è ed ha, e Ren si sente così stupido per non aver capito che Tokyo gli ha riservato un tesoro di valore inestimabile tra le sue strade, i suoi sottopassaggi, le ombre e i drammi. Qualcosa ha sempre luccicato e lui non l’ha mai capito, se non in quel momento.  
  
“Tutto bene Amamiya?”   
  
“…Ren” fa con un filo di voce, emozionato, incurante se quella è stata una domanda di pura formalità.  
  
“Prego?”  
  
“Ren” ed osa: prende la mano guantata di Akechi e sul palmo traccia il kanji del suo nome con l’indice. _Ren_ , come il fiore di loto. Non lo lascia.  
  
“Sono un fiore delicato”.  
  
“Ne dubito… _Ren-kun_ ” il suo nome pronunciato da Akechi dovrebbe imbarazzarlo, perché gli piace come suona, gli piace la voce di Akechi. Invece sorride impudente, aspettando che l’altro si sottragga dalla sua mano con una scusa o un’altra. Ma questo non accade, anzi, Akechi lo osserva, forse studiandolo, ma è certamente in attesa e Ren non sa di cosa. Se fosse Joker in quel momento, forse, troverebbe più velocemente una risposta.  
Guarda le labbra di Akechi, le studia, attende, è concentrato. Aspetti che pronuncino verità o bugie, aspetta un sorriso, aspetta che si puntino all’ingiù in disaccordo. Akechi le serra, le umetta e deglutisce, mentre Ren cerca una qualsiasi parola per quel silenzio, finché la porta del Leblanc si apre e il campanello diventa il suono che precede la voce di Sojiro.  
“Ehi boy ho trovato in offerta-…” Sojiro non è un idiota e si blocca sorpreso dalla scena, mentre i due adolescenti idioti (più di quanto non credano) sono immobili, in attesa di sapere cosa abbia trovato in offerta il boss.  
  
“Ragazzo, non ti pago per _questo_ ”.  
  
Akechi ritira una mano con una risatina e finendo il suo caffè invita Ren a non restare impalato: “credo che il boss ti stia invitando ad aiutarlo, Amamiya-kun”.  
  
“Oh! Certo!”  
  
Ren corre da Sojiro, prende le sue buste, china il capo e Sojiro alza le spalle, non stava chiedendo una mano, sospira: gli adolescenti odierni non li capisce.  
Ren è furbo ma non abbastanza, per questo continua a scusarsi cercando di essere più efficiente nel portare tutto dietro il bancone e sistemarlo correttamente. Non credeva il boss fosse andato a far spesa, era convinto fosse rimasto a viziare Futaba e sublimare il suo debole per i gatti servendo sushi a Morgana. Ha una vaga preoccupazione che la ragazza possa aver origliato le conversazioni tra lui ed Akechi; è un tipo d’ansia lieve, subdola e che non comprende a pieno, quanto non comprende perché Sojiro voglia sempre mettere il riso in recipiente apposito da mettere esclusivamente tra i contenitori di sale e paprika, senza invertire l’ordine.  
C’è un breve scambio di battute tra Akechi e il boss, sulla pioggia che ha smesso di esser violenta; di sfuggita Ren vede il libro _Arsène Lupin contro Herlock Sholmes_ tornare nell’immancabile valigetta del ragazzo e si allarma – ma non realmente –, vorrebbe dire qualcosa di significativo, di amichevole.  
Avrebbe voluto aver avuto un pennarello, che la mano di Akechi non fosse stata guantata, avrebbe voluto lasciargli il suo numero di telefono come fanno gli impavidi in serie tv che non conoscono le dinamiche della realtà. Invece ha scritto il suo nome con un dito e ora lamenta a se stesso l’inconsistenza del suo gesto, inutile.  
  
“Grazie dei caffè, Amamiya-kun” cortese e impersonale, di nuovo _Amamiya_ , per lui. Ren si sente deluso, la sua espressione fa trasparire sconforto quanto le parole che non escono mentre abbassa il capo, cenno di un mezzo saluto, un mezzo ringraziamento per aver scelto il Leblanc.  
Ma Akechi forse ha un debole per i cani bastonati, per non conceder loro un saluto speciale, in un incontro ravvicinato, un vero tête-à-tête in cui il fiato tocca il volto di Ren. “ _Et j'ai idée, voyez-vous, qu' Arsène Lupin et Herlock Sholmes se rencontrent de nouveau un jour ou l'autre…”_ …forse è solo uno stronzo, ma le pupille di Ren si dilatano in modo surreale. Non ha la più pallida idea di cosa abbia detto Akechi – può solo immaginare che sia una citazione –, ma è suonato così maledettamente bene che sorride ( _era francese? Forse la pronuncia era anche pessima_ ).  
Si sente coglione, si sente fregato… il suono del campanello all’apertura della porta non è decisamente una colonna sonora, non è un suono dolce, ma lo tocca, gli fa bene e male, apre un momento di poesia e la chiude con un punto e virgola; un turbamento, un’ansia positiva – qualsiasi cosa significhi ansia positiva – che drammatizza un momento di banalissima quotidianità, una routine che ha stravolto la sua natura e lascia alle sue spalle una realtà diversa. Ren legge molto, conosce tanti grandi autori che si perdono in metafore, in un lessico in grado di far sentire il profumo dei fiori con l’inchiostro, e in quel momento sta accadendo proprio questo miracolo. Parole scelte, musicali, vibranti – senza necessariamente un senso – lo hanno intrappolato e liberato, confuso in un giro di parole che ha un che di dantesco, in quanto si è perso oltre la selva oscura di uno stupido gioco di ruolo. Ora ci sono parole che strisciano, implorano, attaccano la sua testa e mutano la semantica nei suoi pensieri, da bachi diventano farfalle, le stesse che gli scrittori usano per descrivere momenti come quello con i loro voli nel- …no, a Ren fa schifo immaginare insetti che ronzano nel suo stomaco, un’immagine terribile, disgustosa, mentre quello che sente in lui è bellissimo. E doloroso. Sente un sadomasochistico desiderio di esprimersi, di strappare alla carne qualcosa che pulsa e non è all’altezza dell’inguine, perché alto, perfetto, ma… Akechi non è più lì.  
  
Ren sta per togliersi il grembiule, ma si ferma: a quale pro? Guarda Sojiro confuso – e ancora dispiaciuto – e l’uomo sospira, un’altra volta: “…sono belli i diciassette anni”.  
È di nuovo un cane bastonato Ren, ma con le guance più rosee: “qualsiasi cosa tu voglia dire Sojiro-san, menti”.  


*****

 

**19 marzo 2017**

 

  
_Ho idea che Arsène Lupin e Herlock Sholmes s’incontreranno di nuovo un giorno o l’altro...Sì, il mondo è troppo piccolo perché non s’incontrino._  
Alla fine era riuscito a decifrare il mistero della citazione francese troncata, Ren aveva fatto ricerche pur non conoscendo una parola di francese e si era chiesto se l’aver saltato la seconda parte del periodo fosse stato intenzionale, una richiesta di legame, o d’aiuto, il bisogno di non sentirsi solo.  
Una volta unito ai Phantom Thieves, una volta preso il suo numero di telefono – per necessità, ovvio – aveva aperto una chat con lui scrivendo in francese, un copia-incolla dal web: _Oui, le monde est trop petit pour qu'ils ne se rencontreront pas._ ( _Sì, il mondo è troppo piccolo perché non s’incontrino_ ).  
_Vorrei dire che detesto aver sempre ragione_ – aveva scritto in risposta Akechi – _ma non è vero, lo amo._  
Ed aveva sognato Ren, ma era stato per poco: Goro Akechi stava pianificando di ucciderlo.  
Ren si era aggrappato a quella chat, anche se si era riempita di frasi cortesi, studiate, vuote. Akechi aveva fatto aderire meglio la maschera al suo volto per vincere ed aveva perso, ma l’epilogo era corrisposto a quello della gabbia aperta senza uccellino: il corvo era volato via, scegliendo per sé, scegliendo di essere se stesso per l’ultima volta in un tragico atto di lucidità.  
  
Con lo stesso indice con cui ha scritto il suo nome sul guanto di Akechi, Ren fa scorre la cronologia dei loro messaggi, troppo breve, poco sincera… l’onestà è un’arte, è qualcosa che Yusuke capisce meglio, tra bozze e prodotto finale, tra linee di matita e colore.  
  
Il sole sta toccando l’acqua ormai, Yusuke ha quasi finito il suo lavoro artistico, a Ren piace, ma non dice nulla e scruta lontano Ryuji esser cavaliere con Ann, offrirle la mano mentre lei si bagna i piedi. L’aveva detto che persino lui è cambiato.  
“Credevo che la bellezza di un tramonto era nel fatto che fossero presenti solo colori caldi” confessa a Yusuke, senza un reale motivo. L’altro è in silenzio, allora Ren passa allo scoglio davanti a sé, vicino a Yusuke, più a contatto con la sua persona e la sua arte. “Un trionfo di colori caldi, vitali, nell’ultima ora del giorno. Un mix di romanticismo, fatalismo e poesia post-tumblr insomma”.  
  
“Ma…?” fa curioso Yusuke, pronto per ricevere una lezione che non è nelle intenzioni di Ren.  
  
“Ma hai ragione tu: è la presenza, il momento, il sentimento. Forse è questo il segreto di _Sayuri_? Non so, ecco… ho pensato tua madre avesse voluto immortalare la sua anima nel momento più importante, che quel presente per lei era perfetto e per questo _Sayuri_ risulta perfetto”, ma non se ne intende d’arte dopotutto, magari ha detto una sciocchezza o una banalità, però crede che quell’acquarello sia particolarmente bello e lo guarda con emozione.  
  
“Credo anche io che quello sia il segreto di Sayuri, e per questo mi rende felice” sorride Yusuke, in modo normale, non pazzo. Ren è felice quando può parlare così con Yusuke. “Sono felice che lo pensi anche tu Ren” e con una pennellata ha finito, alza il quadro contro la luce del sole per osservarlo meglio.  
Ren guarda Yusuke, guarda il quadro, non crede si veda bene contro luce, ma pensa di aver afferrato un minimo di senso in quella nuova stranezza d’artista. Prende il telefono e fa una foto al paesaggio, non una foto a caso, aspetta… poi il click ed è pronto a inviarla. Sotto lo sguardo di Yusuke si giustifica: “è per un amico”.  
  
Yusuke rimane in silenzio, poi apporta una data, non la sua firma: _19 marzo 2017_. “Per te” fa mettendolo nelle mani di Ren che non sa cosa dire, perché è bellissimo, dettagliato, senza soggetti umani è incredibilmente vitale, pur avendo un qualcosa che sfumando sembra evocare malinconia. Eppure è perfetto.

“Pensi che sia un paesaggio anonimo?” chiede Yusuke, ma non realmente preoccupato.  
  
“No” è sincero Ren, sorride, ora anche lo spirito è avvolto da colori caldi che dalla carta sono arrivati al suo petto. Sa che sta per dire una cosa strana – colpa di Yusuke – ma gli sembra importante, gli sembra il senso di tutto: “è come se ci fossimo tutti, eppure non c’è alcuna figura umana”.  
“Ci siamo tutti” conferma Yusuke per aggiungere – solo dopo una breve pausa –  la parte più importante: “c’è anche Crow”.  
  
Le dita di Ren sono ben salde nella presa, lo sguardo lucido sul presente, consapevole che da una certa chat non riceverà mai notifica di visualizzazione per la foto più bella ed importante che abbia scattato. Il mondo non è abbastanza piccolo da contenere quello che gli umani provano, ma ironicamente un pezzo d’arte può conservare quel mondo.  
  
“Perché darmi questo acquarello e dirmi…”  
  
“Futaba mi ha insegnato qualcosa sui videogiochi. Mi ha parlato di giochi di ruolo, di percorsi che il protagonista può intraprendere, della serie di scelte che può far arrivare al vero finale della sua storia. Si chiama _true route ending_ se non sbaglio. Venendo qui, guardandomi indietro, ho pensato che questo scenario sia la tua _true route_. Consideralo come un regalo di buon augurio per il futuro”.  
  
Annuisce e dice _Grazie_ con un filo di voce e tutta l’anima, perché quel momento non è solo suo, ma di tutti loro, anche dei compagni assenti: il mondo – il mondo che conta per lui –  è nelle sue mani, non solo come arcano maggiore.  
Guarda l’acquarello di Yusuke e trova il colore degli occhi di Goro Akechi. Aveva ragione anche in quell’amara circostanza: il mondo è troppo piccolo perché non si rincontrino.

**Author's Note:**

> Banalmente dico: spero la fanfiction vi sia piaciuta. Era nata come flashfiction, ma ha superato le 5000 parole, quindi posso ben sperare che se progetterò una long fiction verrà fuori una perfect drabble.  
> Scherzi a parte, la storia è nata prima a caldo con la fine del gioco, poi in un momento meno sentimentale e più lucido, finché non ho aggiunto parti e articolato meglio le mie emozioni. Volevo regalare uno scenario riflessivo e poi felice a Ren, nonostante sia ancora legato a questioni passate non risolte, a sentimenti irrisolti verso l'unica persona che non è riuscito a salvare. Voglio evocare un messaggio di speranza in quest'amarezza, come suggerito dal titolo oltre che dalla conclusione e credo che qualsiasi true ending di un gioco debba avere questo bilanciamento e tale storia non a caso apre il progetto _True Route Ending_. L'intento è quello di guardare a presente e passato, facendo relazionare Ren con i suoi amici per trovare risposte e sostegno, per esser stavolta aiutato lui. Avrà futuro questo progetto? Chissà... in realtà c'è qualcosa di quasi pronto e tante bozze, ma ho bisogno di sapere che c'è interesse in quello che ho fatto ora (con feedback, recensioni).  
>  Risponderò ad ogni commento e dubbio, vi ringrazio in anticipo per il vostro tempo.


End file.
